Doppelgangers?
by darkshadowgem
Summary: Leaf, Misty, May and Dawn are having a sleepover at Leaf's place. What if after some mishap the girls end up in a cave and on the other side is their doppelganger? What happens then? Will jealousy arise from the guys? Why are the guys at the sleepover? Read to find out. Ships include PS, CS, IS, ORS and a few more. Rated T because I can.


**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Doppelgangers?' let me bring out our guests (claps hands and Gary, Leaf, May and Drew pop out of nowhere)**

**Gary: Hello Leafy.**

**Leaf: (Holds hand up in front of his face) Not gonna happen Gary.**

**Me: (Leans toward May and whispers) That's what she thinks.**

**May: (Snickers) I would love to see what happens.**

**Me: (Smirks) Don't forget I'm the one in control of this story (she stops snickering and lets out a little blush) Anyway let's get this show on the role. Guys?**

**All: (Nods) darkshadowgem doesn't own Pokémon.**

_Leaf's pov._

"Hey Leaf" a cheerful voice said, I shut my locker and turned to see a bluenette bouncing her way down the hallway.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" I asked as she stopped right in front me.

"Hey you know that Monday is the first day of summer vacation right?" She says happily a big grin spreads across her face, that's right LaRousse high gets off on Monday for summer meaning I can go home, since today's Friday its our last day of school till next year. I nodded as we started walking toward the cafeteria to meet up with May and Misty.

She continued "Well I was wondering if all of us can do a week long sleepover, at your place?" she asked as we walked into the cafeteria, we started to head over to our table.

"A week long sleepover? Maybe let's ask the others first." I told her as we approached our table to find a girl with orange hair with part of it pulled into a ponytail feeding her Azurill, and a brunette girl in a red bandana with doggy styled ears. I sweat dropped seeing the girl basically stuff her food into her mouth, as me and Dawn sat down in our usual spots.

"Hey guys quick question." I said to May the brunette and Misty the orangette, both stopped what they were doing giving us their full attention.

"What do you think of having a week long sleepover at Leaf's house?" Dawn asked clasping her hands together, May and Misty both looked at each other.

"Sure it'd be fun" Misty said petting her Azurill, May nodded.

"Yeah, but what will we do all week?" May asked before stuffing her face with food again, how does that girl eat so much yet still be so skinny? I thought, I shrugged.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"We could have a movie night." May said getting up to throw away her empty tray.

"We could play video games." Misty suggested putting Azurill in her pokéball just as May was sitting back down.

"We could talk about boys!" Dawn squealed, me and May rolled our eyes while Misty did a face palmed.

"No Dawn we are not gonna talk about boys" I deadpanned to her, she whined in response.

"Aww. Why not?" she whined then pouted, "I know what boys we can talk about."

I was about to reply when a voice cut me off.

"Would that be us?" a husky voice said, we turned around to see a boy with spiky auburn hair to his left a boy with grass green hair a bit in his matching eyes, on his right were two other boys. The one closet to him had raven colored hair hidden mostly under his hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder, the other boy had plum colored hair with onyx colored eyes.

"No. Defiantly not you guys." I heard Dawn deadpanned then turned back around, I had to cover my mouth to hide my laughing at Gary's disappointed face. The boys moved to each sit with us, why I don't know, Drew the grass head sat next to May, Ash the raven haired sat next to Misty, Paul the plum head sat next to Dawn and unfortunately that left the auburn haired idiot to sit next to me.

"Wait if it isn't them, then who?" May asked, me, Misty and May knew Dawn loved to talk about boys. Whether or not if it was about how cute one of them was or what one irritated her the most, if it was about a boy nine out of ten Dawn started it.

"Let me guess Lucus, Rudy, Brendan and Mark." Misty said Dawn nodded.

"I'm confused." Ash spoke up tilting his head in confusion, the three of us laughed at him since he looked like a lost Growlithe, Misty just rolled her eyes.

"Well Ash me, Misty, May and Dawn are having a week long sleepover at my house and we were trying to figure what to do when Dawn suggested we talk about boys." I told him suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"What a coincidence us guys are having a week long sleepover as well why don't we combine our sleepovers together. I know what you and I can do every night." He said wiggling his eye brows, I roughly took his arm off me and shoved it at him.

"Hell no." I hissed out, he just chuckled in response.

"Leaf what did he mean by that?" May asked clearly confused, I face palmed.

"Of course you wouldn't get it airhead." Drew told her, she glared at him muttering "That's not my name."

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea, minus the last part." Dawn said all of turned our attention to her, even Paul looked at her. "Well a sleepover is more fun with more people right? So how about the guys come over bout noon on Wednesday and they can stay for the rest of the week." she finished. I gave her a questionable look but sighed.

"I guess that will be ok." I told her, she smiled in glee as the bell rang telling us that lunch was over. We all got up and went to our respected classes, me and Misty were heading off to math, Ash and Gary followed since they had the same class as us. Once we got inside me and Misty sat down, I was about to take out a book to read since we had five minutes till class started when I heard a voice.

"Hello Leaf." I looked up to see a blonde haired kid with soft brown eyes looking down at me smiling, I returned his smile.

"Hey Mark." I said as he took his seat which was in front of mine, I took a glance at Misty who was talking to Rudy.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?" he asked nervously I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I can't I leave tonight for home." I told him his smile dropped I saw him grab a piece of paper and scribbled something on it then handed it to me.

"Oh ok but can we still text each other? Here my number." He said.

"Sure." I said putting the slip of paper into my pocket, he grinned and turned around just as the teacher came in.

(_An hour later_)

Math went by quick since we watched a movie the entire class, all four of us, Ash and Gary followed, to our last class Pokémon co training. The principle decided that since our battling class room was big enough to hold two classes at once he put both training and coordinating in the same room cut off only by a curtain. We walked in and the first thing we notice was that the curtain was not cutting off the middle of the room, me and Misty walked over to May and Dawn since we all had the last class together.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked sitting next to May, they turned to look at us and shrugged.

"Don't know they said to sit in the bleacher and they'll explain things when class starts." May tells us, we nodded. The bell rang and we turned to face our teachers.

"Welcome class I bet your wondering why all of you are together" Maylene the Pokémon Training teacher asked, all but Paul nodded.

"Well we have a special class today and it will be all about tag team." Solidad the Pokémon coordinator teacher said.

"Today eight teams four from each class will show off what they have learned, me and Solidad will pick the eight teams. Coordinating will go first, Solidad explain the rules for coordinating." Maylene said turning to Solidad who nodded and took a step forward.

"The rules are it will be a team of two against another team of two and the team who gets more applauds will win and the two teams that win their performances can each pick out their prize out of the four prizes that we have. Now the first tag team will be Brianna and Brendan vs May and Drew." Solidad said I heard May groan for both reasons, one she had to be Drew's partner and two Brianna. Brianna was one of the four 'popular' girls the other three being Melody, Ursula and Alexis, all four were their fan clubs leaders and gave us hell. Brianna was the leader of Drew's fan club and bullied May, Melody was leader of Ash's fan club and bullied Misty, Ursula was leader of Paul's fan club and bullied Dawn and Alexis was leader of Mark's fan club and bullied me.

"Aww, why can _I_ be Drewy's partner besides Brendan sucks at coordinating he's more of a trainer." I heard Brianna whine, she was right though Brendan is a trainer but one day the Principle came into the training class room and said that coordinating needed four more males to make the classes even and Brendan was one of the four the other three being a kid name Austin, Lucus and Paul. Boy Paul was grumpier that day.

"Gee thanks." Brendan sarcastically replied as the four of them reached their respected sides of the field.

"Brendan you and Brianna will be given a minute to figure out what you two will be doing." Solidad told the two, both nodded and quietly whispered to each other, "Times up begin." Solidad said both nodded calling out their Pokémon.

"Go Surskit!" Brianna called her Pokémon it came out with a '_Sur_.'

"Come on out Solrock!" Brendan said it came out not making a sound.

"Surskit use ice beam on the floor!" Surskit did as it was told and covered the ground in ice and it started to skate around. I took a glance at May who was quietly whispering to Drew.

"Solrock spin around on the ice and use rock polish." Solrock floated down to the ice and started spinning and used rock polish making him look like a top.

"Surskit use water gun then freeze the water to make them look like pins!" Brianna called out.

"Solrock help Surskit out with confusion." Brendan said, soon there were three bowling pins made of ice at one end and the two Pokémon at the other.

"Solrock use confusion to lift up Surskit." Brendan told his sun rock Pokémon.

"Surskit surround yourself in an ice ball!" Brianna told her Pokémon, both did as they were told.

"Solrock use psywave to push Surskit." Surskit started to roll down and knocked down the pins making a strike.

"Solrock use confusion to bring Surskit back, then use fire spin and place Surskit on top." Brendan finished.

"Surskit spin in the middle than land on top of Solrock!" Brianna finished. Both did what they were told and Surskit landed on the tip of Solrock finishing their appeal. Applauds filled the room, both bowed and walked back to where May and Drew were, as they came to stand were Brianna and Brendan were.

"May, Drew you will also have a minute to figure out what you will do." Solidad told them, they nodded and whispered to each other, "Alright times up begin." Both nodded and called out their Pokémon.

"Wartortle take the stage!" I said calling out my Pokémon, he came out with a loud "_Wartortle_."

"Flygon come on out." Drew called his Pokémon he gave out with a powerful "_Fly._" I saw May turn to Drew who was looking at her and gave him a nod.

"Flygon use flamethrower, aim it at the sky." Drew called out, Flygon nodded and used flamethrower making a big ball of fire in the sky.

"Wartortle use ice beam to freeze it!" I told him. A beam of ice shot out of Wartortle's mouth and hit the ball of fire freezing it in place, "Use furry swipes to carve it!" I shouted.

"Flygon help by melting the ice a little." Drew called out they obeyed. Fire shot out of Flygon's mouth again, while Wartortle's hands glowed white. In midair steam had formed around it and only those two knew what it was going to be.

"Now repeat one more time!" both yelled their Pokémon obeyed until whatever it was, was perfect. In the center of the stage Wartortle landed on Flygon's back. Drew walked out and grabbed what fell showing everyone what it was, a glass rose that had fire dancing inside it. He turned around and walked back to May handing it to her, she rolled her and took it anyways. Solidad walked up to them.

"That was amazing, Drew did you come up with that?" she asked, he shook his head no, which surprised everyone.

"Actually it was May's idea." He said, she nodded and turned to May who was slightly bushing staring at the rose.

"Well May it was a great idea, anyway let's see who won." She said motioning the other two to come back, they walked over and stood on Solidad's other side. Solidad put one hand above Brendan and Brianna applauds broke out, she lifted her other hand above May and Drew and the entire room exploded with applauds and whooping from people.

"Well then our winners are May and Drew." Solidad said then motion Brendan and Brianna to sit down, she walked to the back and grabbed two pokéballs then walked back over, "May, Drew here are your prizes, congratulations."

She handed May one pokéball and Drew the other, "Why don't you show everyone what Pokémon you received." She said they nodded.

"Come on out/Take the stage" they cried out in unison, two eeveelutions appeared May had the Glaceon and Drew had a Leafeon but something was off about the two Pokémon. Both Glaceon and Leafeon's fur was lighter than normal and they sparkled when they came out.

"Alright you two I suggest keeping your new Pokémon out so they can watch other Pokémon since they are babies. Now go back to your seats." Solidad told them, they nodded and walked to their seats with their new Pokémon following closely behind.

"May! Where did you learn how to do that!?" Dawn exclaimed petting May's new Glaceon as she sat down. May just grinned sheepishly and started poking her fingers together.

"Actually I read a fanfic called '_A Glass Rose_' but I never got to the ending just that one part." She said, Misty started laughing.

"You got that out of a fanfic?!" She said laughing but stopped when Glaceon used a light ice beam at her face, the rest of us laughed at her she just glared angrily at us and turned away.

"Alright next two teams will be Ursula and Lucas vs Dawn and Paul." Solidad told everyone. I heard groans from all for except Paul who made a low growl instead but they all went out to the field. "Ursula, Lucas you're up first you will have a minute to figure out what you two want to do. Starting now." Nodding they started discussing until time was up. "Times up begin."

"Go Luxray/Gabite." They called out at the same time bringing both of their Pokémon out. I wasn't paying much attention to this performance but I could defiantly tell they were not in sync with each other. Soon they finished and Solidad walked out.

"That was an interesting performance. Dawn, Paul your next, your minute starts now." She said they nodded, I saw that Dawn was mainly the one talking but he was nodding. "Times up begin."

"Cyndaquil spotlight!" Dawn call out, he came out in ball of fire breaking free making little bits of fire land around him, as he landed he called out "_Cynda!_"

"Weavile stand by for…contest." Paul grumbled calling out his Pokémon, who came out with a confused "_Vile?_"

"Weavile jump in the air and use ice beam while spinning." Paul mumbled coldly, Weavile jumped into the air and started to use ice beam making a frozen rollercoaster with an ice mountain in the middle.

"Cyndaquil use flame wheel!" Dawn said, Cyndaquil nodded and started to make a pathway in the coaster.

"Weavile ride the coaster." Paul commanded, Weavile obeyed and started to ride the rollercoaster like he was on a skate board. Weavile looked like he was having a lot of fun. When they got to the end which was the ice mountain Paul spoke again. "Weavile ice beam one more time."

"_WEAVILE!_" He cried jumping into the air above the tip of the ice mountain and prepared and ice beam attack.

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen now!" Dawn called out, he stopped using flame wheel and was facing Weavile and used smokescreen hiding both of them in a huge ball of smoke. A few seconds later we could see blue coming out of the smoke. "Ok now Cyndaquil!" she finished.

A loud "_Cynda-Quilll_" was heard and we saw fire wings coming out of Cyndaquil's back clearing the smoke away as sparkles came down from the wings. Weavile was in a frozen pokéball on the tip of the mountain he was standing with his arms crossed smirking as Cyndaquil sat atop the frozen pokéball.

"That was fabulous you two very creative, now retrieve your Pokémon and clear the stage and meet me over here." Solidad praised, both nodded and a few minutes later the stage was clear and they were standing by Solidad's left side.

"I wouldn't even bother putting your hand above _Dawn_, clearly _I_ was the better one." Ursula bragged sneering at Dawn who just rolled her eyes.

"We'll see." Solidad said, she lifted her hand above Lucas and Ursula and no claps were heard, me and the others started to snicker at Ursula's face because she was so pissed. Solidad lifted her hand above Paul and Dawn, the entire stadium exploded into cheers and applauds, even Lucas was applauding making Ursula hit him. "Alright Lucas, Ursula return to your seats, Dawn, Paul let me retrieve your prizes."

"You just got lucky Dawn, if I had a better partner that I would have won." I heard Ursula hissed at Dawn before swiftly returning to her seat just as Solidad came back.

"Here are your prizes, show everyone what you two got." She told them, Dawn nodded and Paul just grunted.

"Spotlight/Stand by for battle." They both said in unison, just like May and Drew, Dawn and Paul had gotten eeveelutions Dawn had an Espeon and Paul had an Umbreon. Except Dawn's Espeon was green and not pink and Paul's Umbreon had blue rings and gold eyes.

"If you haven't figured it out already the prizes are shiny eeveelutions, anyway it's time for battling Dawn, Paul your Pokémon are babies too I suggest keeping them out as well. Now return back to your seats." Solidad said they both nodded and started walking too their seats, I could see Espeon try to talk to Umbreon but he just growled at her then ignored her making Espeon puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Dawn that was a great performance." I told her as she sat down.

"Thanks Leaf." She said smiling.

"_Leaf._" I heard Leafeon say we turned around to see Drew's Leafeon standing there with two roses in its mouth one had a note on it, and standing next to him was Paul's Umbreon.

"_Glace/Esp_?" Glaceon and Espeon said at the same time, Leafeon put the rose that was note less in front of Glaceon and tossed the other rose at May.

"_Leaf Leafeon Leaf Leaf, Eon_." Leafeon said while smirking to Glaceon flicking its tail than leaving, Umbreon turned to Espeon.

"_Um Umbre Umbreon_." He said then started to walk away but stopped and turned to look at Espeon smirked and said "_Umbreum._" Then walked away Espeon's face turned red.

"_ESP ESP ESPEON!_" She called after him. All of us sweat dropped, I turned to May.

"So May what does the note say?" I ask her, she opens the note up.

"For Wartortle- from Drew" She says aloud, she turns to Glaceon, "Glaceon did Leafeon give you that rose for you?" she asked. Glaceon shook her head no and placed the rose in Mays lap then points to her, then Leafeon then herself.

"I think what Glaceon is saying is that rose is for you May for winning Glaceon." Misty says, Glaceon nodded.

"Alright time for battling same rules apply except the last Pokémon standing means that team wins. The first battle will be Alexis and Mark vs." Maylene says then looks around and says.

"Leaf and Gary."

**Me: I finished chapter one! Yay!**

**Drew: You can't make glass out of ice. **

**Me: I don't care, shout out to hitachiintwinsfan989 for the glass rose idea check out their story it's called "**_**A Glass Rose.**_**" I love it.**

**Gary: So Leafy I wonder what eeveelutions we get.**

**Leaf: Don't call me Leafy**

**May: I can't believe I got a shiny Glaceon.**

**Drew: The eeveelution thing yeah **_**totally**_** not a hint to your other story 'Guardian of Two."**

**Me: (Throws books at his face) SHUT UP DREW I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TO DO THAT.**

**May: (Sweat drops) Shadow I think now would be a good time to wrap things up.**

**Me: (Nods head) Your right, anyway I hope you guys like chapter one please read and review I'll see ya next time bye!**


End file.
